hollyleaffandomcom-20200213-history
StarClan Camp!!! Join here!!!!!
Welcome to Starclan! =The Cats= Leader: Sandstar- Lithe sand colored she-cat with stormy green eyes. Very clever.-Sandstar1051 Deputy: Dustpelt-Powerful tabby brown tom with a few black stripes.Dustpelts Temporary Deputy: Redtooth Medicine Cat:Hollyleaf :D-Tortiseshell she-cat with sky blue eyes. Warriors: Redtooth-Large Red-orange tom with yellow eyes,with scar on right eye, son of Scourge, promised his only kit to Tigerstar for training, has anger issues.-Darkcloud! Shadeflower-Black she-cat with amber eyes,daughter of Shadow.-Shadeflower Wolffall-pure white she-cat with black eyes and coarse fur. -Wolffall Cinderpelt- lithe, speckled gray she-cat.Cinderpelt 101 00:44, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Goldenclaw- golden she-cat with blue eyes Apprentices: Gingerheart-raccoon-looking she-cat,solid tail, pale blue eyes,medicine cat apprentice file:gingerheart.png Crystalpaw-white she-cat with gray tail, blackish ear, and yellow markings near the tail, ear, and eyes, pale blue eyes file:crystalwing.png Starpaw-white tom with black, red, orange, gray, and yellow stars in fur,amber eyes file:stardust.png Mintpaw-brown tabby tom, mint green eyes file:mint.png Sagepaw-gray-and ginger she-cat with eyes the color of honey file:sagehoney.png Kits: Darkkit: daughter of Redtooth and Petalfur, is trained by Tigerstar, slightly disrespectful and bossy, always gets into trouble, can enter and leave Dark Forest at will. Black-and-white fluffy kit, has torn ear, one blue, one green eye, rather large for her age. Age: 8 moons.-Darkcloud! 20:57, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Queens: Petulfur- Creamy brown she-cat.Very fluffy. Mate: Redtooth. Kits: Darkkit( not really). Very freindly, but strict. Expecting 2 kits.-Darkcloud! Elders: None Prisoners: Whitestar-White she cat with different eyes, from Blazing Forest, unknown how she's a prisoner. file:Whitestar.jpg =Camp= Talltree- A very big Oak tree located to the right of the entrance to the camp. This is where the Clan meetings are held. There is a long stable branch about halfway up the tree where the leader stands. Leader's Den- Located at the base of Talltree. The entrance is covered in Lichen, and the floor is covered in sand Warrior's Den: A large Bramble bush located to the left of the entrance to the camp. Medicine Den: A large split rock, now a cave. Located at the back of the camp. Apprentice's Den: A pebble cave, grows moss well, trickles of water inside fall down Disposition *Starclan cats have the traits of all of the clans. We can swim, fish, hunt in trees, hunt on the ground, hunt at night, and were fast. *Starclan cats have powerful hind legs, great for hunting, running and swimming. *Starclan cats are very stealthy. Fresh-kill pile *0 Voles *0 Thrushes *4 Squirrels *2 Mice *4 Starlings *3 Rabbits *1 Hawk *7 Fish Mates *RedtoothXPetalfur Rules *No killing without permission *No detail mating *No cursing(Fox-brain, Crow-food Ect. are acceptable) Roleplay July 21, 2010 Sandstar walks over to Darkkit, "I know your first apprentice job. You will learn how to collect moss, and will be cleaning out all of the dens for the entire day." she nods and then heads over to the apprentices-Sandstar1051 Darkkit-" who will be my mentor?"-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 14:05, July 21, 2010 (UTC) "You shall see" she says and then walks over to the apprentices-Sandstar1051 Sandstar walks over to the apprentices, "You have done well. We will have your ceremony right away" She says with a smile and then heads towards Talltree-Sandstar1051 (ill wait for Holly before starting)-Sandstar1051 (ok)-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 14:15, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ( Holly, ya there?) (Holly?)-Sandstar1051 (STOP GIVING ME CONFICTS! I AM ON!) (XD Sorry! Do you wanna have the ceremony now?)-Sandstar1051 (Is Dark here?) (Yeppers. So you wanna start?)-Sandstar1051 (Yeah! Eh....Are you going to follow my warrior names on StarClan Message Boards?) (Actually, if you scroll your mouse over the apps pictures, the file name is theyre warrior name. So, yes.)-Sandstar1051 (Yeah, but Mint's all yours. I can't think of his name, Minttiger sounds stupid.) (Let's start already!Ho hum) Hollyleaf :D Eh... (How about Mintfoot? I g2g in 10 but ill be back in an hour or so)-Sandstar1051 (Nah. Um, Mintcloud, Mintleaf, Mintgaze, Mint-eyes/Minteyes???) (G2g bye!!!!!!!!!11)-`~~ (waves in question marks) (Is everyone ready for the ceremony??? An Darkcloud, would you rather have Cinderpelt as your mentor or Crystalwing???)-Sandstar1051 ( Iwould perfer Cinderpelt. Cystalwing could mentor one of Petalfur's other kits. ( they are going to be born tomorrow!) Yes. I am so ready!!)-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 18:56, July 21, 2010 (UTC) (Ok. Crystal will mentor another kit.(Hooplah! for new kits :))-Sandstar1051 (All we need to do is wait for Holly and Cinder to be on)-Sandstar1051 (ok. The kits are Clawkit (Tom) a large, Red- brown kit. and Rosekit (kit), a pinkish colored kit. I don't have their warrior names, so you can name them Sandstar!)-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 19:10, July 21, 2010 (UTC) (Hooplah! To name them though, ill need a pic ;))-Sandstar1051 (ok. Coming right up!!)-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 19:17, July 21, 2010 (UTC) (Gra-see-us :D)-Sandstar1051 (Did you find a pic???)-Sandstar1051 ( almost. I wonder what kind of problems we are going to have with this page after the ceremony!-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 19:42, July 21, 2010 (UTC)) (0_o Oh gods)-Sandstar1051 (AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D)-Sandstar1051 (THEY ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ADORABLE!!! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD I CANT WAIT FOR THEM TO BE BORN!!!)-Sandstar1051 (I hope Holly and Cinder are on soon!)-Sandstar1051 ( Me too. I just got finished fixing this page. FINALLY!!)-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 20:21, July 21, 2010 (UTC) (-Sighs i relief- Um... Do you think Dust likes me?)-Sandstar1051 ( Yeah. Why don't you ask him? ;) -Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 20:38, July 21, 2010 (UTC)) (Well, im afraid he wont like me back. (Im gonna del this covo, when were done, so he doesnt see it))-Sandstar1051 (I'm here! I'm here now!) Category:Starclan